


Strong Men

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O'Neill's Fandom Stocking Fills [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs Stiles as his Emissary.  What better way to ensure that but to turn his father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Men

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2013 Fandom Stocking for lilredridinghood. Dubious consent issues all over the place, the bite, the forced arousal and orgasm. Not really explicit. Set in 3.b or after.

"It's not you, John," Peter croons as he licks the blood from his lips, reaching up one finger to swipe it from his chin and onto his tongue. His other hand continues to rub the Sheriff's erect cock through his ugly brown trousers as John whimpers and bucks helplessly into his touch.

The equally ugly tan shirt is rucked up, the undershirt torn by his claws, and the bite on the man's side oozes blood.

But, it's healing.

The Stilinskis are strong men.

"It's not you," he repeats as John nears orgasm, clutching at Peter helplessly, trapped by both desire and a Beta's obedience to its Alpha. "I need Stiles as my Emissary. He has to be willing. With you at my side, he'll have no choice but to agree."

"He'll...kill you," John grits out past the pleasure and pain.

Peter chuckles and squeezes, and John comes with a hard shudder. Wiping his damp hand on the other man's shirt, he holds him through his orgasm and the beginning of the change. Pressing his other hand against his own denim covered erection, he wonders if they have time to see if John can take him down his throat without choking, before the inevitable fangs arrive.

It might be worth the risk. Stilinskis are strong men with luscious mouths.

End


End file.
